


Немного осмысленности

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: Исполнение заявки: “Брок Рамлоу и Сэм Уилсон знакомятся через чат ветеранского центра”.Предупреждения: Брок-центрик, фиксит некоторых событий фильма “Первый Мститель: Другая война”, возможен ООС.





	Немного осмысленности

Брок засранец и про себя понимает прекрасно — да, он именно такой. Он подлец и предатель, и у Кэпа челюсть бы отвалилась, если бы он узнал. Ну, представьте: этот честный и требовательный взгляд Всеамериканского Капитана.  
А еще Брок иной раз ложится в постель и не может спать. Не то чтобы души невинноубиенных являлись ему во тьме ночной, да и… вы серьезно верите, что там был хотя бы один _невинноубиенный_? Да срань же господня и Брок — папа римский, если хоть к кому-то из убитых им подонков можно было бы пришлёпать слово “невинный”. Нет, эти загубленные души Брока вовсе не беспокоят. Или он, или его, на войне это всякий знает.  
Тем не менее, Брок ложится, закрывает глаза — и лежит так. Час, два, три. Затем включает телек, потому что в три часа ночи после миссии не способен ни на что более осмысленное. Он смотрит рекламу стиральных порошков и приходит к безмерно оригинальному и неожиданному выводу: стиральные порошки — они чтобы _стирать_ ; примерно так, как раз в месяц стирают Агента. Это неприятный вывод, Брок сердится и случайно разбивает пульт от телека, а потом и сам телек, раз уж пульт все равно сломан. У Брока нет проблем с управлением гневом, он просто иногда решает что-нибудь сломать — и ломает.   
Утром он хочет умереть с недосыпу и злости на себя, но кофе в некотором роде решает проблему.

***  
Сломав телевизор и кухонный комбайн, Брок задумывается над тем, что ещё можно сломать в этом месяце. Не слишком дорогостоящее, иначе не потянет. Потом задумывается, а нормально ли это — планировать такие вещи на месяц вперед. Ведь оно вроде как должно быть душевным порывом, нечаянным удовольствием, а превращается в какую-то рутину, ей-же-ей.  
А после ещё: чёрт, как-то неловко перед штатным психологом, которому расскажи — опечалится и предложит получить консультацию у психиатра. И сам побежит получать, потому что именно опечалится.  
В общем, и эту ночь Брок проводит без сна.

***  
В конце концов идею ему подает Капитан Америка. Капитан Америка — спонсор патриотических озарений. Он говорит Вдове:   
— На той неделе заглядывал в ветеранский центр, Сэм передавал тебе привет.  
И Брок понимает: а ведь мы все тут ветераны. Кэп вон вообще ветеран Второй Мировой, но так и у Брока два тура в Ирак и там… по мелочи. Про Вдову Брок подозревает, что та за последние лет пятнадцать побывала во всех более или менее значительных “горячих точках”. Он думает о том, крепко ли она спит по ночам.  
Ещё раз: бессонница не имеет ровно никакого отношения к мукам совести. Просто Брок забыл, зачем, ради какой великой цели во все это ввязался. Сопляк, наверно, был.  
Агент каждый месяц орет в кресле.  
— А, — отвечает Вдова, — от меня тоже передавай ему привет в следующий раз. И спроси, не хочет ли он выпить в баре с симпатичным парнем. Помнишь Джонни из ИТ-отдела?

***  
Целую неделю Брок спит спокойно, ест с аппетитом и в очередном спарринге продувает Кэпу не так быстро, как обычно.  
Потом случается дурная миссия, в которой Агент отрывает голову цели и с этой головой таскается. Зачем он это сделал, никто не понимает, но на всякий случай Агента вновь обнуляют.  
Брок же мается положенные три часа, после чего включает компьютер и находит сайт того ветеранского центра, про который говорил Кэп.   
Читает приветственную статейку на главной странице.  
Долбаная хрень.  
Они правда думают, что, типа, помогают?

***  
Через нехороший, неприятный месяц Брок обнаруживает, что при сайте имеется круглосуточный чат. С этим знанием Брок таскается еще дня три, после чего хмыкает и пишет туда: “В этом всём вообще есть смысл? В том, что мы делали и делаем? Какого хрена?”  
“Охо-хо, приятель, — минуты через три отвечает ему пользователь с никнеймом “Куриные Крылышки”. Пользователь помечен как “консультант”, и Брок думает, что, может, тот консультирует в “Макдональдсе”. — Вижу, ты в полном раздрае. Давай-ка в личку”.   
Брок вдруг приходит в отвратительнейшее раздражение и закрывает окошко чата.   
Через бессонный час открывает снова.  
Мигает сообщение: “Прости, приятель, я, кажется, слегка поспешил”.  
“Нет, — отвечает Брок, — ты просто нихуя не понимаешь. Если ты думаешь, что меня мучает совесть, или снятся кошмары, или я там повеситься надумал, то нет. Я просто смотрю на все это дерьмо и никак не могу сообразить, зачем всё ещё в нём сижу. Что со мной не так?”  
“Ок, — почти мгновенно отвечает Куриные Крылышки. — Давай договоримся: с тобой всё так — это раз. Два — меня Сэмом зовут. А как мне называть тебя?”  
Брок хмыкает: а парень сечёт фишку, не спрашивает, как зовут собеседника.  
“Майк, — решает Брок. — Зови меня Майком.”  
“Ок. Так вот, Майк. Жизнь, конечно, дерьмо, но сейчас три часа ночи. Если ты, конечно, тоже в Вашингтоне. У меня, впрочем, есть для тебя и хорошая новость: я готов встретить с тобой рассвет. И это не разовая акция.”  
Брок начинает смеяться.

***  
От Сэма С Куриными Крылышками Брок узнает, что в кино показывали фильм про тётку, у которой отрос член. Нельзя сказать, будто Брок считает такое событие невозможным, он уверен, что и Щ.И.Т., и ГИДРа уже проводили подобные эксперименты. Сэму он этого не говорит.   
Самое главное в Сэме — он действительно готов болтать с Броком всю ночь. Любую ночь, когда бы Броку ни случилось маяться неспособностью заснуть.  
“Сколько тебе платят за ночные дежурства?” — Брок раздражен, устал и уже сломал микроволновку. На этот раз случайно. Жует теперь холодную пиццу.  
“В Центре не бывает ночных дежурств, — немедленно отзывается Сэм. — Я сейчас не на работе”.  
Брок покидает чат, чтобы хорошенько обдумать новость.

***  
Ночные разговоры входят в привычку. В разговорах хотя бы есть толк.  
Капитан Америка уже не раздражает своей сияющей правильностью. Чёрт побери, Броку даже нравится этот парень.

***  
Брока перекидывают на две недели в Сирию, и ещё две недели он валяется в госпитале Щ.И.Т.а с огнестрелом. В день выписки Вашингтон, залитый дождём, кажется раем на земле, а вкуснее гамбургера из “Макдональдса” Брок не пробовал ничего уже лет сто.  
В почте двести двадцать четыре письма, из которых девяносто шесть — оповещения о новых личных сообщениях от Сэма.  
Брок удаляет все письма скопом и, прихватив пива, открывает чат.  
“Был на миссии. С некоторыми осложнениями”, — печатает.  
“Ты сейчас в госпитале? — приходит через минуту. — Я мог бы притащить апельсинов”.  
“Нет. Я уже в норме. Только что вернулся домой.”  
Минут пять окошко чата мигает, будто Сэм набирает и стирает сообщения. Брок успевает прикончить пиво и посмотреть ролик про котят.  
“Как ты смотришь насчет пропустить по стаканчику за возвращение?” — появляется в конце концов.  
Брок моргает.   
И снова моргает.  
Это прекрасный шанс проебать что-то настоящее, решает Брок. Лишиться островка смысла в океане безнадёжного дерьма.  
И соглашается.


End file.
